Cosmic Love
by KeeleyWrites
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay - so I know this is like the third time I have uploaded this series. **

**And like they say third times the charm.**

**But I guess I just wasn't feeling like they were **_**right **_**somehow. So here's my third try, and if this one flops - well I'm gonna call it quits for this series then :3 UNLESS I somehow get a beta reader :P**

**So this is the first chapter, which holds the prologue and chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - only Olive and her family.**

**~x~**

_Angel, angel, what have I done?  
>I've face the quakes, the wind, the fire.<br>I've conquered country, crown, and throne.  
>Why can't I cross this river?<em>

**The Humbling River **

It was loud, defining loud.

The noises around me, 

The gun shots, 

The explosions, 

The yelling, 

The ground was shaking, shaking because of the constant steps that the _Autobots_ and _Decepticons _took in fighting with each other, a big fight that couldn't be resolved over a simple sitting down and a cup of Energon - talking about _their _problems. Instead they had to fight it out on the battle field. Looking around I tried to pick out Sam from the crowd of soldiers, civilians and the massive legs that were part of the bots and constantly going over my head. My hand clutched at my All Spark fragment that was tied around my neck. It felt warm, and gave me comfort. 

"_Sam!" _my yell sounded muffled against my own ears and I quickly spun around, looking franticly. That explosion, which took out Bee's legs, which almost _kil_…almost crushing me, if it hadn't of been _for _Bumblebee I might have been dead. I had run off to find myself one of the guns that the soldiers were using, I thought that I didn't want to be one of the useless females, in an alien invasion movie, I wanted to actually help. I managed to pick up a pistol…it wasn't going to be much help - and it was empty, I growled slightly in frustration as I chucked to the floor again, and hurried along down the street, not finding anything. I almost stamped my foot out of irritation, before I noticed Mikaela and Bee. I found my way down the back alley that they took and was about to call out for Mikaela this time when I almost ran into something. I looked down, that goddamn police cruiser. It backed away from me, but I caught the _person's_ eye that was behind the wheel. My body began to feel cold. Blood Red. Barricade. Before I could take another step towards him, I felt someone take my hand. I looked over and found Sam.

"Come on!" He yelled at me as he started to drag me down the road.

"**Sam, we'll protect you and the cube," **Came the call from Ratchet.

"Are we running?" I yelled at my cousin as he dragged me forward, I let go of his hand and started running next to him. "Have I ever told you…" I paused midsentence and ducked as debris rained down on me. Sliding a little as my hip grazed the side of a car. "…that it _sucks _to run in heels?" I yelled at him. He didn't have the time to answer as we skidded to a halt; he pulled me down, as Starscream came and landed right in front of us, swinging his arm around and breaking everything around him. That's when Sam looked up at me.

"Once or twice," he replied standing up again once we heard Ratchet and Ironhide call that it was safe again. Running again, I had half a mind to pull off my shoes and run barefoot. But I'd rather deal with blisters, than the full frontal assault of glass, debris and burns. After that though, after seeing Sam running ahead, with the All Spark underneath his arm, a growling noise reached my ears, and the grating and then—_**"Give me the cube, boy," **_until I felt something hard smack against my side, I could feel myself falling, it all went dark and I couldn't hear or see anything else. I could only feel the pain that was jolting up my arm and spreading across my back. I was out.

-X-

{ Third P.O.V. Daytime. Olive's Room }

The sun streamed through the window which was cracked open just enough to let a light breeze into the light blue coloured room and to reach the red head that was still fast asleep in her bed, lying in the most awkward position ever imaginable. That was until her alarm went off and she started a little and fell off the edge of her bed, ended up on the floor in a heap, with half the quilt still wrapped around her.

"—ow," she complained as she sat up a little, her hair in a mess on top of her head. "-need to _really _stop sleeping at the end of the bed," she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up off of the floor and slammed her hand down on her alarm. She could already hear the noises from down stairs in the kitchen and then across the hall. Olive Russell the fourth oldest out of eleven was _not _an early bird. Yet the rest of her family were.

"Olive!" came the multiple calls of her name floated up the stairs just as she opened her bedroom door and she paused closing her eyes and sighing. Family. As she made her way down the stairs she ran a hand through her hair, making her way around the various toys and books and other things that were lying on the staircase. Screams could be heard from the youngest Russell's from the living room. It was the two sets of twins, who were already dressed and eating their cereal in front of the tv. Both the boys, Daniel and Dante, were trying to watch _Batman Brave and The Bold, _while the girls, Hayley and Chloe were trying to watch _The Justice League_. She shook her head as Olive leaned against the door frame and watched the four of them. That's when Chloe noticed her older sister and piped up.

"'Liv! Can come and tell the idiot set that it was _our _turn to watch the tv this morning!" she called to Olive, as she finally pulled the remote out of Dante's hands and flicked it back to the _Justice League_.

"Chloe!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Danny!" Hayley then yelled back pushing away from the remote and her twin. Both sets of twins weren't identical. **Thank God **Olive thought, it was hard enough to tell apart her older brothers, then to tell apart the girls and the boys.

"You guys do this every morning. Why don't you just _not _watch the tv?" she suggested and got four pairs of eyes on her in a glare. Well as a best of a glare two twelve and fifteen year olds could muster. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where she found her mother, nursing Jaxon on her lap and feeding Mandy, who was in her high chair. Her Dad was over by the stove and flipping pancakes. Claudia, the only ten year old in the family was sat at the dining table with her flute in hand and practising. "Pancakes on a Monday, Daddy?" she asked. Rufus Russell turned his head to face his eldest daughter that was still currently living under his roof and gave her a smile.

"Well, I felt generous," he replied to her question and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"A very helpful answer," Olive added as she leaned over the counter and grabbed two.

"Olive. Get a plate," her mother, Lily, scolded her with a small frown on her face, as she bounced Jaxon on her knee. She rolled her eyes a little as Olive picked up a left over plastic plate and placed the pancakes on it. Her mother and Olive didn't have the best of relationships but it wasn't terrible.

"Abby might be coming over today," Lilly said and Olive almost chocked on her pancakes. 'Abby' was the eldest out of everyone. Mum and Dad's first born. They had her when both of them were sixteen. She left home when Olive was only ten.

"Really?" Rufus said as he turned to face his wife. "With that fiancé of hers in tow," Olive smirked a little and Lily gave him a hard look. Michael Watson. Everyone's lest favourite in the family.

"Are they coming over, Mummy?" Claudia asked, as she pulled the flute away from her lips for about ten seconds, before it was against them, before Lilly could even utter a word. She stood up placing Jaxon on the ground and then picking up the youngest of the family out of her high chair.

"Maybe dear," She said and then turned around making her way towards the stairs. Olive was about to add in her own opinion on the matter of the eldest arriving with her boy toy when the doorbell rang. Olive then mentally cursed and stood up from the bar stool which she had placed herself on and rushed back upstairs to her bedroom.

In the living room Hayley had gotten up and answered the door where Sam, Sienna and Miles were standing. "Sammy!" Hayley yelled a big grin forming across her face. Sam gave a laugh.

"Hi squid," he replied Squid…it was a long story.

"Move it short stuff," Sienna said as she pushed past, nicely _of course_, Hayley and into the hallway of the Russell home. "Where is your oh so outgoing sister?" she asked, clutching the straps of her backpack. Sienna liked to look cute, in a sluttish kind of way. It just added to her personality. Hispanic and loud, with opinions she couldn't really keep to herself. Hayley wasn't going to reply as she greeted Mile, who, as usual, stood outside not stepping a foot inside. It had to do with the fact that Olive had found Miles in her bed once. She'd banned him from the residence.

"Getting dressed," Chloe said as she wondered out of the living room. Her arms folded as she stood next to her twin. The girls didn't like Sienna. And Sienna didn't like the twins.

"Oh hello you three," Lilly said as she wondered down the stairs, without the little one. A smile on her face. "Sam, dear how are your parents?" Lilly asked. Sam looked up suddenly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"—oh you know them. Fine," he replied and Lilly rolled her eyes at her nephew. It was another three minutes when Olive finally made it down the stairs, back pack already attached and her red hair in a ponytail.

"Have a good day at school you four," Lilly called to them as they made their way onto the footpath and then onto the big yellow school bus that awaited them at the end of the street.

"—your sisters were death staring me again," Sienna complained and Olive rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever get over that?" she asked as the bus started moving down the street again and Sienna leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms mumbling to herself.

"No - I will not. They ruined my hair, Olive,"

~x~

**Olive's P.O.V**

Stepping off of the bus I looked around and breathed in the nice clean air, of a summer morning.

"-ahhh, feel that nice breeze. It's not too cold. We should be down at the beach, in our bikini's showing off our stuff to gorgeous men and life guards," Sienna started as she stepped off the bus next, with Miles and Sam in tow, swinging an arm around my shoulders and sighed. "But no, we have to spend our time in doors, wasting our days away," she cried dramatically as she let go of me and stepped in front of us as we made our way up the stairs and inside.

It was about five hours and a upset stomach later, that I was in my last class - History… that I really wanted to slip out of the class and frolic in the garden, which really was a weird idea. I shook my head and turned to looked outside, thinking about the weird ass dream that I had. Giant robots? Really?

"Would you be able to hack their systems?" I heard someone whisper to me and I looked back to see Sam who sat next to me. Oh yeah same was in my history class.

"I'm not hacking the school system!" I retorted knowing that he wanted me to change his grade. He's saving up for a car.

"Come on Olive, please?" I sighed almost face palming against my desk. He had to get three A's and $2000 to grab his first car. For the money part I helped him with that. As for the A's, History was his last chance today. "Sam….no," I added and slouched in my seat, listening to Jackson talk. It was boooring. I couldn't care less about his great great great whatever that worked in a bakery.

"Okay. Who's next?" I heard our teacher, Mr. Hoosney. Say and I pulled Sam out of his seat and towards the front of the class. I heard the snickers of our fellow 'classmates' and I turned to give them a glare. They went silent. Turning back just in time to see Sam tip out the contents of his bag onto the table. I couldn't watch. I slouched even further in my seat and placed a hand over my face.

"Hey, watch this," I heard someone say. Then I noticed Sam flinch, my jaw tightened and knew straight away that it was Trent DeMarco. The little piece of sh-

"Who threw that, come on people responsibility," Mr. Hoosney added. So Sam went on talking about our great, great, great whatever grandfather who found something in the ice on his trek around the Arctic Circle. Who then started to go insane and draw weird symbols? Then it turned into the sad truth that Sam was trying to flog these items on eBay and I closed my eyes and sighed again. As the bell went I stood up from my seat, grabbing my bag.

"Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might. Sleep in fear kids," he said that every night. I meandered a little at the door waiting for my cousin to talk to the teacher. I leaned my head against the door and played with my necklace. It was strange it was a skinny silver sliver, in the shape of like a lightning bolt. I tried to tell my parents that I was destined to be the next Harry Potter - _but _they disagreed and told me it was probably from an old car or something. I have no idea why I keept it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a yell.

"Yes!" Sam came rushing over to me. Before I could utter a single word, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridors all the way to the front of the school. Straight to Uncle Ron's car which he jumped into and I opened the back door like a civil person. "I got it!" he yelled again with excitement. "It's an A- but it's still an A," he said he looked back at me as I was putting my seatbelt on and grinned, turning back to Uncle Ron. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Aww my baby cousin was growing up.

"Let me see," Uncle Ron took the graded paper from Sam. "Alright you're good,"

"I'm good?"

"He's good?" I chimed in leaning forward and placing my chin against the leather seat.

"You're good," Sam punched the air and I laughed once more. Someone was getting their first car tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I see You**

**A/N: Well - uh. Yes. Hello there.**

**….. I have no excuse I've just been putting this off for like EVER anyway. Here ya go. Please review, and try to be nice.**

If it wasn't for gym in second last period I wouldn't have been almost whining to myself all the way home from Sam's placeAlthough, not all of my pain had to do with gym. It had to do with the exploding _windows _at the dealership; I shook my head as I rubbed a hand across the cut I had got from the glass shards. All though Gym days are one of the reasons why I hated living in the same neighbourhood as him was that I had to _walk _home if I went over. Well _Limping_ would be the exact word I would use from the journey from Sam's place to mine. My eyes subconsciously narrowed as I pictured my parents, they were just too lazy to come and pick me up. Gym was hard man. I mean we had to do the tight _rope._

-x-

_I stared up at the thing, hands folding together and I gulped. Oh god I'm gonna fall to my death and the school's gonna cover it up by saying the bleachers crushed me or something. I was pulled from my thoughts then, by the slap on my shoulder. I turned my head, red hair sticking to my lip gloss. I blew it away as I looked over at Sienna._

"_Well my love. The time has come," she started and I rolled my eyes, as I watched Max Fitzgerald jump from the middle of the rope and land on both his feet. My eyes narrowed as he gave me a wink. _Bloody vampire is what he is. _I thought to myself. "Please do not die, because I don't wanna be the one to clean up your splattered remains from the floor." I gave Sienna a long hard glare, as Couch Tanner called my name. _

"_Come on, Russell! We don't have all day! I have a yoga class at 2:30," _

-x-

It wasn't until I got fed up trying to walk {Limp} back to my house when I stopped off at the nearest family home, which happened to be Sienna's. As I walked up her _incredibly _long driveway I couldn't help but think back to the car dealership, it was such a weird experience, it was like the car Sam chose was _alive _or something. I shook my head as I gave a laugh, and pulled out the front door key, letting myself, having to limp all the way up the stairs.. I heard the familiar shouts of Sienna's mother, yelling at her younger brother. When I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Si sitting at the counter, donut in one hand and a magazine in the other.

She had her headphones in and couldn't hear me walk in. So I took the initiative and dumped my crap on the counter in front of her, which made her jump, before I walked over to the fridge

"Olive!" I heard her exclaim as I grabbed a can of soft drink and turned around to face her. A smirk crossing my face.

"Yes, Sienna?" I replied, she gave me a hard glare. Before her eyes softened when she noticed the cut on my chin.

"What the hell happened?" Sienna exclaimed as she stood up from the stool and walked over to me. Well more like stalked over to me and grabbed my hand in between her fingers and I raised a brow, moving my chin away from her tightly gripping fingers and made my way to take her seat, as I shrugged.

"Car's exploded," was all I said as I stole the magazine as well. Sienna just stood on the spot and turned on her heel.

"I'm sorry. _What_?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. I was about to answer when her mother called from down stairs.

"SIENNA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CLEANING UP AFTER YOURSELF!?"

"NOT NOW MUM!" she yelled back and I couldn't help but snicker a little and she turned back to me and walked over to the bench and leaned against it. Raising a brow herself she leaned forward, wanting me to continue the story.

"Went to buy Sam's first car today," I went on taking another swing of my drink and she stood up straighter, and pulled the can from my lips, making me almost choke. I coughed a little and gave her a look. "What the _fuck_. Dude! Don't do that,"

"Finish the story and _then _you can go back to your death trap," I narrowed my eyes at her but she did the same and I sighed rolling them instead.

"It was weird, the car he bought. It was like it was _alive_," I frowned and shook my head. "It was weird Si, it was like the car was actually alive, and and…" I pulled out the necklace that had always been hanging from my neck, ever since I was little. "-and this started to glow,"

"It what?" Sienna placed the can back on the counter and leaned forward again, her long black hair falling around her face. "Mine hasn't glowed before," she muttered mostly to herself but I heard it as she pulled it out of her pocket of her jacket.

"I don't know Sienna. I have a bad feeling about this car," I went on and Sienna couldn't help but laugh at me.

"You've been watching too much Terminator,"

_Wise ass._

~x~

Shutting my bedroom door with my back, I leaned my head against it. I closed my eyes and sighed. The squeals that had been coming from downstairs and down the hall had been silenced and nothing but the faint sound of the tv could be heard. It was nice when the small ones went to bed at six and seven at night, meant that I could actually hear myself for the rest of the night.

I dropped my school bag near my desk, and peeled off my top, and scratched my scar that ran from the top to the bottom of my shoulder blade. God it had become itchy these last couple of days. I made my way over to my bathroom, taking off my jeans and chucking them onto my half made bed.

_I'm A Barbie Girl. In A Barbie World._

I stopped just in the doorway of my bathroom, and tilted my head towards the ground and sighed. More like groaned really. I didn't want to walk all the way back to my desk just to grab my phone out of my bag. But that _song _kept on playing. I growled a little under my breath as I turned on my heel and made my way back to my desk, and picked up my bag, rummaging through it. I pulled out the black iPhone, and slid it open, placing the phone to my ear, I played with my bra strap.

"What Samuel?"

"Uh….it's - it's Miles," My eyes narrowed.

"Miles?" I repeated slowly. I could almost _hear _him nodding his head. "How'd you get my number, Miles?" I asked him. Miles had this extremely weird and creepy crush on me, ever since the 5th grade, when I helped him after he'd fallen out of a tree at school.

"This is still Sam's phone," he replied and I raised a brow, and looked over at my clock. At Nine. At _night_? Oh please don't tell me he's sleeping over. "Listen Sam just wanted me to ring you and ask if you wanted to come to the lake party tomorrow afternoon?" he asked me and I sighed and pulled the phone away from my mouth and turned on the spot. _God. Damnit. _Sam had the memory of a gold fish. He had asked me this question yesterday and I said that I would gratefully go, if on the condition that Sienna was allowed to _accompany me_. I put the phone back to my ear and put on a 'happy' voice.

"Yes Miles. I would _love _to go." Then I hung up on him, threw my phone on my bed and stepped into my bathroom, turning on the shower. The steam started to fog up the room, as I pulled off the rest of my underwear and pulled my red hair from its ponytail. I stepped in and a smile crossed my face, as I moved to be under the nozzle and let the water run down my face and body. My mind still went to the afternoon, and the new car. _Bumblebee_? It was a name that had been running through my mind as well, ever since my necklace heated up against my chest. It was _strange._ But I guess, I could have just thought of Bumblebee because the car itself was yellow and black. I sighed again and ran my hands through my hair and then down my face. Before I turned off the water, and stepped out.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me coming to stand in front of the mirror. I ran my hand over the glass, to get rid of the steam. To which I almost screamed. I had to place a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp from leaving my mouth. The man who stood right behind me smirked. His eyes were so red that I thought the whole _eye _was red.

"Boo," I turned around quickly and saw that no one was there. I frowned, my hand moved from my mouth, as I quickly spun back to face the mirror, and noticed that he had disappeared from there as well. _Fuck. _This is not what I need right now. I shook my head, and got dressed quicker than usual. I think I needed a long sleep; today had just been weird from start to finish.

**A/N: Well hi. I hoped you liked it. I hope you really did. And if not that's okay I'll see how this chapter goes, on to wether I just give up an origin story and just get to the point :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well - look at that people like the new version and that makes me happy!**

**So updates may be irregular like they always have. Because school's back and my muses go hay wire. But I just saw the Amazing Spider-Man 2 and BOY do I have some amazing ideas now ehehehehe. Anyway enjoy this chapter. OH and we get Cade/Olive meeting. …I really hope you guys like the chapter and if you are still picking up grammar and spelling errors please let me know. Because I am terrible at that side of English. Please and Thank.**

**OH and a bit …. **_**Okay **_**maybe a lot of swearing in this chapter, and just rude words because come on guys its high school…**

Olive's P.O.V

There he goes walking across the cafeteria with that smug swag in his step and his arm around the blonde bimbo who jumped from guy to guy every other Thursday. Max Fitzgerald, you know the one I told you about, the one that _really really _wants to get into my pants because I somehow helped him pass Spanish last year, him and his 'posse' were out to scare the little kids from the line and flirt with the lunch ladies. On one hand it really pissed me off that I had found Max to be _incredibly _attractive when I first met him. That longish blonde hair, those blue eyes, that - really, _really _tight chest of his, the six pack. It was like that for the first five weeks of tenth grade until he opened his mouth and told me that I looked good enough to eat. If it wasn't for Sienna's Latina background and her reputation of being a bit of a hot headed bitch, the boys probably would have gone after her next. She yelled stuff in Spanish, which I am pretty sure was '_You come near her again and I will cut your balls off_,'

Speaking of which that certain someone was yammering in my ear about something Veronica May did in Chemistry. Most people are shocked when they hear that. You'd look at Sienna and think _  
>'She's doing Chem? I thought she'd end up in the detention centre for setting a gas station on fire,'<br>'Yeah she's actually pretty smart and not a total idiot, to do something like that,'_

I guess life is just slightly off balance when Sienna Lopez started Chemistry in grade 10. Even her parents were surprised, but she honestly likes it. She told me one year though that she was only doing Chemistry because they teach you how to make explosives.

Which wasn't true. But somehow she found a way to make them

"…..she gave me this evil look that could have killed the toughest of villains, and said that _I _was the slut because I slept with her boyfriend in the ninth grade…." I faded in and then out again. I missed the fact that Sam, Miles, and Jeremy all sat down next to us at our table, because someone _new _just walked into the cafeteria. He was tall, black hair, black jacket…_black _everything. He was walking in a way that screamed 'I don't want to be here' yet he had a smirk on his face and a _lanyard _around his neck. He was scanning the room, every kid, every teacher, _even _the janitor. Until his eyes found mine and my breath hitched in my throat and I almost threw up. His eyes were _red._ I blinked and looked at him again, they were somehow _blue. _What the fuck? He winked at me and I quickly turned my whole body so that I slammed up against Sienna.

"-hey! Darling no, no slamming please, save that for the bedroom," Miles and Jeremy blushed with a snort, Sam just raised brow with a slightly red tinge to his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Nicole, the sixth and final member of our group sat down on the other side of me.

"Who's that?" I asked breath still slightly missing. I saw Nicole crane her neck and a grin crossed her face as she found out who I was talking about. I picked up the only thing I had on my tray and drank from the straw.

"That's our new self-defence teacher," she said brightly as she dug into her week old looking meatloaf. I chocked on my orange juice, and sprayed some of it on Sam, who glared at me. I gave him an apologetic look, as he flicked Miles off for trying to dry his t-shirt off with his own.

"Our what?"

"Self-defence teacher?" Nicole repeated like she was speaking to a six year old and I rolled my eyes at her. He didn't look that much older than us, and he didn't look like a teacher. I watched as he walked back out of the cafeteria with a bottle of water. It was then that I felt the slight burning sensation of my necklace again. I gasped slightly and looked down and grabbed at my neck. What I didn't see was the smirk that was on the 'teachers' face as he left the room filled with rowdy and horny teenagers.

-x-

"I am your new self-defence teacher. Mrs Monroe suddenly got a new job down in the Pacific. She decided it would be a good idea not to say goodbye because she knew how much you all would be ….. _Heart broken_,"

The whole gym gave a massive sigh of relief. To put it nicely, Mrs Monroe was a massive bitch, who always…._always _critiqued you on your progress and your skills. It wasn't even the _good _sort of critiquing. She even had one student go to _therapy _because of her class. All sixteen of us sat on the bleachers watching the new teacher, whose name was on the blackboard but I was slightly marvelled at the sheer beauty of his face. Like every other girl in this class was doing. Even Nicole, who wasn't actually into boys. This wasn't new to me, we have a shortage of male teachers that are remotely close to our ages. They were all 50 year old something's that have nothing better to do than make high school a living hell.

So about twenty minutes later we had been partnered up and were practising the defence against those who … you know _like _to rape unwilling victims in back alleys and those weirdly _okay with it _night clubs. Obviously I was partnered up with Nicole, but - _apparently _we weren't getting it right because the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of hands balance themselves upon my waist. My whole body tensed up.

"Olive, relax," his voice was right against my ear and it made me shiver. A warm feeling came from my necklace. "You need to have your feet wider apart," he said louder than before. I could feel my legs move apart, and then my waist shift towards the right more. "Now try," Mr. Smith said and I did try but I still failed at getting Nicole on the floor. I put it to the fact that Nicole's stronger, and bigger than me, but this move was supposed to get the offender to the floor without dragging yourself down with them, and getting in an even _worse _situation. "Okay. Here let me show you," Mr. Smith said and I wiped a hand across my forehead, I was breathing a little bit harder than usual. This was a really _hard _move okay.

So I was face to face with the new teacher, who felt awfully off somehow. He had gotten the class to come and watch our mat. He was telling everyone how to do this move properly.

"Okay Olive come at me," I raised a brow. He copied.

"Really?" I asked slightly worried as my hands were against my hips, and some of my red hair plastered against the back my neck. The shard feeling heavy against my collarbone. He nodded his head, and I gave a deep breath, before I rushed forward, going at him like I had seen on those weird anti rape ads. The next thing I knew I was on my back against the mat. My chest rising and falling, instead of letting me fall against the hard floor, even with the blue mat down for 'protection.' Mr Smith was on top of me. Just. He had followed down with me, his arms around my back, and was _incredibly _close. Too close. A sly smirk crossed his features, and the other students were oblivious to the situation to realise as they started to murmur to each other about the move, and his eyes changed colour.

Again.

I was up off the floor in a matter of seconds just as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Okay class, I want that move practised and perfected for next week!"

Well that was _strange_. I moved to grab my water bottle and duffle bag, before I walked out of the gym towards the changing rooms when someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"So - you and the _new _teacher, huh?" Nicole. Just Don't.

-x-

**A/n: Hmm I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Eh. Can you tell me what you think?**

**Cus if it's pretty shit I can redo this chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoops**

**Been a month and or two**

**Sorry**

**I'm glad some of you liked the last chapter! I'm trying to go different from the movie on somethings :D **

She does this every time.

'I'll be five minutes'

'Make that ten'

'Give me another six minutes'

Two hours later and Sienna was still in the bathroom, getting 'ready'. We're going to the _lake party_ not the Beach or you know _the white house_. I groaned as I leaned back against Sienna's bed and looked up at her ceiling where stars were sticked onto the roof. I remember when we were six and we both asked her parents if we could have glow in the dark stickers for our room. Notice the fact that we never left each other longer than the eight hours we had to sleep. We were…_still are_ inseparable.

So this party was somewhere that Sam invited me to go, then Sienna decided to join, because 'she finally had the chance to wear her new bikini that she bought in Fiji'. The bathroom door open, before I could even utter a single word she gave me the longest look she has ever given.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at myself, lifting up from the bed and crossed my legs. I was wearing a nice dress, which was _kinda _see through and a one piece underneath that.

"What are you wearing?" Sienna asked as she stepped towards me, her hands held out in front of her, as if she was going to strangle me. I curled in on myself, bringing my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and away from her.

"Why what's wrong with this?"

"We're going to a _lake _party,"

"Yeah - not the beach. Or …. Or _Miami_," Before I knew it, I was shoved back into her bathroom, with a two piece in my hands.

"Get changed, or I swear to god I will tell Miles about that dream you had - " I slammed the door in her face and gave a rather loud groan, before pulling off my dress with a huff and then almost ripping off the one piece I wore. Three minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame.

"Better?" I asked her, my arms folded over my chest. Sienna gave a massive grin as she pulled me from the door and out into the hallway.

"You look like you're about to get la-"

"Please don't tell me you were going to say the L word?" Out of nowhere Sienna's brother, Luca, appeared and blocked our way in the hall. Sienna had straightened up and glared at him. Their relationship hasn't always been on the … best of terms, to put it lightly. "Diviértete en tu fiesta cojo, niños."

"Diviértete chupar su propia polla" Sienna muttered as we pushed past the six foot g_iant_ and down the stairs. See? Not the most _normal _brother/sister relationship I know of. And trust me I have a _lot _of brothers. We moved through the living room, past the parent talk and out the door, just as Sam rolled up in his brand new car.

"Hi ladies," Miles. I wanted to turn around and go back inside. But the pull from Sienna almost made me trip on the grass. Pushing the idiot into the backseat, Sienna and I tried to fit on the passenger seat. Sam looked over at us before he even started the car again.

"One of you has to get in the back,"

"No," we said in unison. We heard a faint '_hey_' from Miles in the back. Sam gave me that Witwicky look and I shook my head at him. Before I turned to look at Sienna, who was doing the same thing. I clenched my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Ugh _fine_. I'll sit in the back," so with much struggle later, I had climbed over Sienna and into the back of the Camaro. Which was just as comfy as the front two seats. Before Miles could utter a word to me, I held up a finger and pointed it at him. "Try anything on _me_, Miles and I will break your balls off," I could see him retreat into the corner of the car. I almost sighed. That was a little _too _mean, but - I was just in a bit of a _bitchy_ mood. About ten minutes later I couldn't stand it. Miles was telling his pointless jokes, and laughing at

Every.

Single.

One of them.

I pushed my head through the two front seats. "Sam!" I hissed at him and Sienna snorted a little, as she looked out the window. She enjoyed my discomfort on _most _days. I should really hate her. But I don't.

"Dude you know we weren't invited, right?" Miles exclaimed as he leaned forward as well, pushing me to the side ever so slightly. My eyes were trying to burn a hole in the side of his head. It wasn't working.

"It's a public place, so it's a public party," Sam replied. We pulled up, parking just on the side of the grass. We all fell out and I couldn't be happier to be out of Bumblebee.

Well - that's what I was calling Sam's car. It was yellow and black, don't judge me.

_Oh My God; Air that doesn't smell like Miles' god awful cologne. _I didn't get to think any longer when Sienna had grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down the small hill.

"But…" I started but decided to just stop. I wasn't going to be let go of anytime soon. Until we reached the bottom of the hill and then edge of the lake. Sienna pulled off her dress, her nicely tanned dark skin and black hair glowed in the afternoon sun. Half of the boys had their gazes on her. Much to some of their girlfriends dislike, before Sienna dived into the lake, splashing some of the other girls that sat along the side.

"Come on, my love!" she called up to me as she broke the surface.

"No. I don't want to get wet," I yelled back, Sienna raised a brow.

"Not by me?" the question hung in the air and I glared at her.

"Why are we friends?" I asked her as I ended up pulling my dress over my head and chucking it down near my feet, showing off the bikini that she made me put on my body. Sienna used to say that I needed to wear more because I was 'way to pale to be considered normal'. Before I even took a step towards that awful coloured lake I turned back to see if I could find Sam - and yet all I found was Miles in a tree. I couldn't help but slapped a hand over my face and sigh in embarrassment. I should have just walked into the water and left the situation to Sam but I didn't because I'm a good cousin and care about his social life. _Kinda._

"Hey! Russell!" I heard Sienna yell and I flipped her the bird, without looking back behind me. "Rude," I heard her muttered to herself as I pushed my way through the throng of students that I should know. Before I burst out the other side and almost ran into Carlos. One of Trent's lackey's, he gave a grunt and I backed off quickly thinking he was going to give me something to blush about, but instead, his hand shot out and steadied my swaying balance. I looked up at him as he flashed me a genuine smile before letting me go and called out to one of his other friends and left me standing behind the truck gaping like a wet fish. Well that was … weird. I shook my head, gaining my sense of awareness again and moved forward to where the others stood shuffling my way over to stand next to Sam.

"Hey guys. Wacha doing?" I pulled the question out of nowhere. All eyes turned to me and a stillness hung in the air for a second as I caught gazes with Trent, raising a brow.

"I was just about to tell Trent here about the new book that I'm writing."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" That got a laugh out of his idiotic friends. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. Sam wasn't _that_ bad.

- okay maybe he did suck.

A little.

…. _Okay _a lot then.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam retorted, and I almost let out a snort. I had to slap a hand over my mouth as a giggle escaped my lips. I felt someone move to stand next to me.

Sienna.

Dripping from head to toe with water. Most of Trent's _clique _were staring at her like she just shown up at school for the first time again. "No it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know it's got mazes in it and you know, little colouring area's and pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun," Sam finished. My laugh bubbled its way up my throat and my hand couldn't contain it. Trent's gaze then fell onto me. If looks could kill … my laughter quietened down and I let out a cough.

"That's funny," Trent replied starting to move forward closer to Sam, who automatically took a step back, while Sienna and I took one forward. We both were ready to beat this guy sense less but Mikaela took the fun out of everything and stood in front of her boy _toy_.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop," I heard her murmur to him and I resisted from letting out a whiplash noise as he stood down. They made me sick … well slightly.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go," Trent called to the rest of his group after a long stare down between the two of them. I almost gave a relived sigh. When they stepped away, Sam turned and looked up at Miles, hissing at him to get out of the tree.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get," he whispered as he started using his arms again. He does that whenever he's embarrassed or you know. Annoyed. Sienna and I backed away from the two of them, moving back over to grab her towel and started to run it through her hair then hummed. I frowned a little and turned to face her, as Sam managed to get Miles down from the tree.

"What?" I asked her. Sienna was almost two inches taller than me.

Which was _highly _unfair.

_High_ly.

Get it?

"Nothing," she replied almost instantly, she had a sort of faraway look in her eyes, as she continued to keep her gaze down the street. To which my own gaze followed and I almost chocked on my own spit.

"Isn't that -?"

"Yep,"

"How?"

"I don't know,"

-x-

No One's P.O.V

"_What are you doing here?_" Bumblebee asked through his comm link. It was a pit forsaken thing that he couldn't use is vocal processor even when using his holoform. Bee was also quite annoyed at the fact that his comm link seemed to _not need_ a working voice. The radio worked just fine through the link. Barricade turned to face the Scout, his shoulder still leaning against one of the faraway trees from the lake.

"Just admiring the view," he responded as his optics fluttered back to the view of the human fleshing and her friends. "You know when I first got this mission; I thought it would be a slagger of a job. Who'd want to be near these … squishy's," he went on, his optics moved back to the Scout, whose blue optics stood out more so then they did when he was in his bipedal mode. "_But _then I saw _her_," Barricade almost had a soft tone to his voice. Which was strange for someone like Barricade? He wasn't one to get … _attached _to certain creatures. He didn't even want to get attached to most of the other Decepticons. "She has a piece of the All Spark hanging _loosely_ on her tiny neck not even realising its power." He commented nonchalantly. Bumblebee had stood up as straight as he could but the Decepticon was a good head taller, even in holoforms. " - and I plan on taking it from her lifeless form, in order to _finding _the rest of it and Lord Megatron." Ah. There he was.

"_You won't …. Hurt her in anyway. Any of them_," Bee responded his optics hardening as he spoke. Barricade let out a harsh sound. He was laughing.

"You don't think that little of me do you, Scout?" he asked Bumblebee as he pushed off of the tree and turned to face the younger bot, stepping closer so that he was towering over him. His red optics piercing before Bumblebee could respond, Barricade's body turned from him and stood up straighter. His eyes were back on the human girl. She was staring at the both of them. Cade gave a smirk and a wave at the girl before he shut off his holoform on the spot back to his altmode. Where Frenzy was waiting, as soon as Barricade turned on the engine the little pit spawn chattered to him about almost compromising their position and all that they had worked for. _Primus_ Cade wished the small Con would have stayed with Soundwave. Barricade only gave him a grunt of an answer before he moved from his place and drove from the lake. Towards the airport.

Bumblebee remained in his spot, almost like he was frozen to the ground. Before he heard the sound of Sam's voice.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam muttered to himself and Bee phased out making sure that _he _wasn't seen.

"What are you crazy!" Olive exclaimed as she pulled on her dress again and picked up her towel, stomping over towards her cousin. Sam shook his head, moving off of the bonnet of Bee and back around to the driver's seat. The other human boy had the same idea.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike," he said as the other human femme gave a snort, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance," Sam pleased with the others. Olive ended up placing a hand against her forehead with a loud sigh.

"Oh god," she muttered turning back to her friend, Sienna, whispering something in her ear. The other nodded her head.

"You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam begged this time as he pulled open the driver's door.

"Fine, Sienna and I will _hitchhike_," Olive mumbled to herself and Sam all but nodded his head in thanks to his younger cousin. Olive moved off grabbing onto Sienna's arm, wanting to pull er back down to the lake again, might as well spend a little more time at the lake before the sun set and they were both late at getting home.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet," Miles said. Sam gave him a look through the open window.

"Did you say, 'put her in the back'?" Sam questioned.

"I called shotgun,"

"Actually Sienna called shotgun," he retorted and Miles gave him a look. "Look, I'm not putting her in the back. You've gotta get out of the car,"

"That's a party foul,"

"What rules?"

"Bros before hoes," Miles debated

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car, okay?"

-X-

Olive's P.O.V

My cousin was officially a full class idiot.

Hanging out with the enemy.

Despicable.

**a/n: Oh … I hope that was okay?**

**But YAY we got Cade and Bee interaction  
>I am also going off how I write Cade from my Tumblr so :D<strong>

**Annnnyyywaaay. I'll try and not be too late again with updating.**

**xoxo**


End file.
